


Three times 'cause I've waited my whole life

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Series: Lover [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: In the hours he was in the waiting room of the hospital Richie Tozier went through several stages of premature grief, including anger, depression, denial. But most relevant to that particular moment was bargaining. In those hours Richie promised that if Eddie Kaspbrak survived he would tell how he felt about him. And maybe ruin their friendship forever.And Eddie survived.





	Three times 'cause I've waited my whole life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Three times 'cause I've waited my whole life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630519) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

In the hours he was in the waiting room of the hospital Richie Tozier went through several stages of premature grief, including anger, depression, denial. But most relevant to that particular moment was bargaining. In those hours Richie promised that if Eddie Kaspbrak survived he would tell how he felt about him. And maybe ruin their friendship forever.

And Eddie survived.

He would still have to stay in the hospital for a few days, and apparently there would be a long process until full recovery. But he was there, breathing and awake when the nurse said he and the others could come in.

For hours they stayed there, but now the others had returned to the motel to sleep with the promise of returning in the morning.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" Ben had asked before leaving.

"Yes, I do" Richie said.

For a while Eddie had gone back to sleep, and Richie remained in the chair watching his bandaged chest move up and down. It occurred to him that maybe he could tell him while he was asleep, but that felt like cheating and in that case he was unwilling to tempt fate.

Eddie woke up before dawn.

"What time is it?" He said sitting on the hospital bed.

"Half past three," Richie said going from the chair to the edge of the bed.

"Why are you still here?" Eddie said.

"We agreed to do shifts and... hum... that's a lie"

"Uh?"

Richie took a deep breath. It was time to pay the price.

“I'm here because I love you”

"So do you know where my phone is?"

"Eddie did you hear what I said?"

“Yes you love us”

"No. You don’t understand. Yes I love all our friends, but what I am saying here is that I love you romantically. And I love you from the star5t”

For a few seconds all that could be heard in the room was the noise of the hospital machines, and it was done. He had told and Eddie was alive and that mattered most of all. Whatever happened next he had already won.

"Yes," Eddie said.

"What ?"

"Yes I yes. Hmm. I accept your request. ”

Richie gulped, he wasn't quite sure what was going on right now but he suspected, hoped, that it might be a very good thing. Something he had never really allowed himself to hope before.

"Um, I don't remember asking for anything"

“The request was implicit Richie. Shit I'll have to get a divorce lawyer, I should have done the prenuptial damn thing, I knew, I knew. Fuck ”

"A lawyer ?"

"Yes. Um, what's the status of your airline miles? ”

"Miles?"

“Yes Richie miles, for plane ticket discounts. You live in Los Angeles, I live in New York we have to think about the logistics of how this will work. And where the fuck is my cell phone ?!

"I don't know, I'll have to ask the nurse, but before you start calling divorce lawyers I think you should do some things first like try to breathe."

"I'm breathing Richie"

“Breathing hard enough to make me worried about you tearing up your stitches”

“You're being melodramatic Richie”

"Says the man who wants to call a divorce lawyer at three in the morning"

“For your information I was planning to use my cell phone to check airline miles thing, the lawyer I would just call at seven”

“It still seems a little too early”

“Not by New York standards”

"If you say so, but maybe there are some other steps before that, and I'm not talking about air miles."

"Like what ?"

“I don't know, kiss me at least once before you ruin your marriage, to make sure you really want this? Sounds like a good move Eds ”

"I ... I have many reasons to kiss you Richie, but making sure this is something I want is not one of them."

"Give me one of those reasons?"

Eddie put his hand on Richie's face.

"Because I know you had a long night"

"Two?"

Richie leaned towards him.

“Because it’s gonna be alright”

Eddie could feel Richie's breath against his face.

"Three?" Richie said looking at Eddie's lips, and smiling like an idiot.

“Because I've waited my whole life”

And then he kissed him once. Then twice. Then three. And then too many times to count.


End file.
